A Collection of Angst Drabbles
by gee-xo
Summary: A collection of angst drabbles for all you angst lovers out there. Ships: DMxHG, APxSM, LMxNM. RxR please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a collection of angst drabbles my friend (linNAHnah - check her out!) and I are have a sort of "competition" with haha. Please review, I would really like to improve on my angst. Happy reading!

_**Title: A Bitter Goodbye**_  
><em><strong>Ship: DMHG **_

The pain etched on his face. The scars she left on his heart. His angry pleas and accusations. The fury raging in his eyes. It all couldn't compare to how much hurt she put him through. After he persisted, chased, months on end and she left him in the cold, with a disappointing, I'm sorry. It was pathetic. She, was pathetic. Hermione stared into the frozen lake, merely observing the snow tickling the hard exterior before landing. Under the hard exterior was a pool of murky waters, unknown and neglected. She realised how Draco must've felt.

He reminded her of the lake, a hard and cold exterior. Merely a mask to stop questions, but beyond his icy glares and infamous expression, was a vulnerable soul, troubled by his tumultuous past. His fear of abandonment. His fear of people knowing, discovering even, of everything. His habit of hiding, concealing, every inch that would deem him human or flawed, just so he could be the image of perfection, his deranged father had concocted. Hermione replayed the memory in her heard like a broken record, over and over.

_"Why?" he simply asked._

_"I...don't know. I just...couldn't," she replied lamely._

_"How could you not know? It's been one year Hermione. One fricken year. And you're still with him," Draco seethed. "Am I not good enough for you? Is this why?"_

_She could feel his blood boiling, tempers rising and mask slipping. He revealed the real Draco behind closed doors, sensitive, caring in his own way and...human. Flawed._

_"It's not that...it's just..." she bit her lip. What could she say? Was she confused? Did she want to repair something that was beyond destroyed? Why was she still with Ron?_

_"It's just what? Okay, how about I make this easy for you. What have I ever done to you, to have you like this?" he whispered, pain contorting his features._

_"Nothing," she breathed. "But, I just need to think."_

_"How much more thinking do you need? You've had a year. Isn't that enough?"_

_"We have history, Draco..."_

_"So do we! I'll make this easy for you, me or him. Choose."_

_"I'm sorry Draco," she choked, tears brimming her eyes._

_Without a word, he simply walked away, leaving her in the midst of a snow storm._

* * *

><p>AN: RxR please! Much appreciated. And suggestions for the next drabble?


	2. Albus x Scorpius: The Death of One

The drooping branches of the willow tree danced near Albus' ear as his gaze directed towards the lake ahead. It was serene and brought a calming wave over his distraught state. It was a fresh wound, slashed open by the sharpest of knives. It was only a week since it was cut open, but the pain rippled throughout his body. The constant source of laughter, comfort and well, company had evaporated into the depths of darkness, leaving breathing behind.

His death was unprecedented, like the abrupt storm terrorising the calm communities before it. It was exactly like that. Albus' life wasn't perfection. In fact, it was flawed. It was marked with flaws that could have left him scarred. _Life is a vicious cycle_, Albus thought, remembering every time after he was struck down and picked himself up again, someone had to push him down again. Essentially, he was tired from the recovery process. It was hard to piece everything together after his world shatters.

_It wasn't your fault_, he reminded himself. Thousands of arguments conjured in his head as he reprimanded himself with words he lashed out over and over. _You told him to get out. Get out where? Out of your life? Your own brother, Albus. You lead him to his grave._ The voice inside his head wouldn't stop, it was almost a broken record, playing over and over. There was no pause. Immeasurable amount of guilt consumed him as he replayed that over again.

"Albus?"

It was a voice of comfort, the one he's heard for so long, but would never get sick of. He shuffled awkwardly over, allowing a certain blonde haired, lean and muscular familiar settle beside him. He inhaled his favourite aroma – fresh laundry with undertones of cologne.

"It's all my fault," Albus mumbled, still concentrating on the lake ahead.

"It's not," Scorpius reassured. It was a rather weak reassurance, but nonetheless, Scorpius was there.

"What did I do Scorp? What did I do?"

"It was an accident. Not your fault at all."

For the first time, Albus stared into Scorpius' grey and understanding eyes. He was too consumed with guilt to even look at another human being, let alone his boyfriend. The relentless guilt and pain that had snowballed within, had been released by his own tears. They fell, almost too serenely in contrast to the situation. They were pure, but tainted with sorrow.

"How can you say it wasn't my fault? You weren't there," Albus lashed out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I've taken the pain out on you."

Scorpius said nothing, but held him.


	3. Narcissa x Lucius: An Unspoken Pact

Warning: Abuse

"Lucius, stop!" Narcissa screamed, prying her husband's hungry fingers from the door knob.

"I have to," he snarled, pushing her into the depths of the hallway corner.

"Stop!" she screamed again, finding the strength to pull herself up.

"Why?"

"For me, Draco an- Please don't do this," she pleaded. She almost broke their pact of mentioning _her_.

Lucius' eyes narrowed into sharp daggers, almost egging Narcissa to say _her_ name. The name of their dead daughter – Cassiopeia. The utter whisper of her name sparked an ensuing war between their family, almost estranging Draco into living with Bellatrix, Narcissa's almost-insane sister. Lucius lashed out at her each time, which sometimes ended up with a bruise, but on one occasion, gushes of blood rushed down her face, which Draco had unfortunately had to witness.

"I'm doing this for Draco," Lucius growled, shoving his wife out of the way and barged into the room that belonged to Draco Malfoy, before slamming the door.

Narcissa sunk into a corner, feeling the pretentious stone walls of the Malfoy Manor envelope her into an unspeakable silence. She feared – for not only her life, but her son's and husbands. She felt hopeless – for not being able to save her son from the clutches of darkness. From _him_. _He_ sucked the life from her husband. _He_ killed her best friend. _He_ inadvertently murdered her child. She heard the argument ensue and couldn't stand it. She felt her strength boil within and charged at the door, barging open.

"LUCIUS, STOP!"

Her husband froze at the abrupt sight of his wife, blonde hair dishevelled, robes messy and face more emotional than he has ever seen.

"It's inevitable. If he doesn't do it, he's going to die," Lucius muttered murderously, stealing glances at his son, a look of fear pasted on his face.

Lucius approached his son, an evil glint tainting his grey, cold eyes. He grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt, before Narcissa forced the two apart, stopping Lucius from hurling Draco into a wall.

"Stop – this – nonsense!" Narcissa breathed.

"Mother, don't," Draco tried to calm her down.

"Quiet," she whispered to Draco, before turning to her husband.

"I will not let you and your stupid beliefs tear our family apart," she cried.

Lucius ignored her, before shoving her into the wall. The world turned black.


	4. Remus x Sirius: Beyond Repair

He uttered six words. Six words. It catapulted him over the edge of _being_. The voice within had transformed from persistent nagging into the howl of a monster. _You're not good enough_, it reminded. Its words harpooned through his mask of pretence, which no one saw through, except for _him_, who had uttered those words. The words that had shattered Remus' heart into the depths of the Shrieking Shack which was known to house a notorious monster that had frightened the village of Hogsmeade.

_But I am a monster_, he reminded. _Just look at me._ His robes, shredded into black rags of fabric. Eyes, almost gleaming with ferocity. The monster that erupted at the full moon. _I am a MONSTER_, Remus almost screamed, shrinking into the abyss of solitude, protected by stacks of broken furniture.

"I'm a monster," he whispered. The message reverberated inside his head, almost feeding off his insecurities.

"You're not."

Remus glanced at the door, his brown eyes tired and flooded with shame.

"Why are you here?"

"I..." the handsome figured began. Words eluded him. He couldn't bear seeing _him_ shriveled in the corner, with tattered furniture as company. It killed him.

"Please go," Remus whispered. It was a command, but neither of them wanted that.

"I can't."

"What did I tell you, Sirius?"

"I told you I didn't care."

"But I do."

"Listen to me, Remus John Lupin. I don't _want_ to see you go through this alone. I'm here for you. Always. Just…don't push everyone you love away."

_But I have to, Sirius. You don't know what I've become._

**A/N: My first Wolfstar fic/drabble! I just love Remus and Sirius together, it's just :') Reviews are much appreciated and I would LOVE suggestions for future pairings.**


End file.
